What's in a Name? (A McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: The team makes an unexpected discovery when they search a warehouse for contraband and Grace's plans for the 4th of July threaten to fall apart ... unless someone steps in to help.


_Mari & Ilna—you guys are the best of the best. I couldn't imagine making this journey with anyone else._

 _Sandy—what can I say, you just get me._

 _REAL Worlders—thanks for all your support and encouragement. You guys make this project a REAL joy._

 _This story contains a line that is homage to what is probably my favorite show ever—The West Wing. If you watched you'll recognize it as soon as you see it._

* * *

 **What's in a Name? (1/1)**

"Wow." Danny turned a full 360 degrees taking in the scene around him.

The Five-0 team had been called to a warehouse on the docks to help investigate an illegal shipment of contraband that arrived on the island the previous week via unregistered freighter. Homeland Security, unable to ascertain exactly what kind of merchandise had been off-loaded, asked for local law enforcement to conduct a raid and report back.

They were prepared for guns.

They were prepared for drugs.

They weren't prepared for what they saw.

"I'll second that wow," Chin said as he did a quick count of the wooden shipping crates stacked on the left side of the large space. His rough estimate was two hundred but they wouldn't know for sure until HPD had time to check each crate, catalog the contents and get an official count.

While the left side of the building was filled with unpacked merchandise the right side was taken up by large metal shelving units, at least ten feet high. Every shelf was packed with brightly colored boxes of all shapes and sizes adorned with tacky graphics and cartoonish fonts.

Kono approached the shelves. "Could you even put this many fireworks off on this island without burning the whole place down?"

"I have no idea," Catherine responded warily. "I kinda doubt it."

"Wow," Danny repeated as he cautiously approached one of the shelves and picked up a box.

"You said that already," Steve pointed out.

"I know but … wow … seems to be the only that covers it. I've never seen this many fireworks in one place in my life… and that includes New York City for the bicentennial." Danny turned to the rest of the team and held up the box. "Did you know these things have names? This one is _Red, White and Boom_."

Steve glanced at the picture on the box of a cartoon Uncle Sam gleefully tossing lit firecrackers in the air.

"Here's one called _Attitude Adjustment_ ," Catherine said as she looked with irritation at the picture of a pretty blonde on the box and wondered exactly why the woman's attitude needed adjusted.

"That's disgusting," Kono scowled. "How about this one … _Scarface_."

Steve shook his head. "All things considered that sounds like a poor choice of name for backyard fireworks."

"How about _Grounds for Divorce_?" Chin added another name to the list.

Kono looked at her cousin, her eyebrows knit in confusion. "What does that even mean?"

"Here's one called _Sexy Rider_ ," Danny smirked as he moved further down the row.

" _Classy_ ," Catherine said.

"You think that's classy?" Steve asked skeptically.

"No, the name of this one is _Classy_. Look," she held the box out for him to see, "The firecracker on the box is wearing a little tuxedo."

Steve chuckled.

"Here's one called _The Violator_ ," Kono glowered.

"What does that even mean … no you know what … I don't wanna know." Danny shuddered.

"Who would buy something called _Golden Shower_ ," Chin asked moving to the next row.

"No comment," Kono smirked. "But if you want more info the girls in vice could probably help you out."

"Very funny," Chin replied.

"It's not as bad as … _Acid Rain_ ," Catherine said incredulously. "That doesn't sound like something you want exploding over your head."

"How about _Bomb, James Bomb_ ," Danny snickered. "Look," he showed the box to Catherine. "This one is wearing a tuxedo too."

"Well all the well-dressed fireworks are these days," Catherine said with mock haughtiness.

"Are the people who come up with this stuff the ones who flunked out of nail polish naming school?" Steve asked.

Catherine smiled at him. "Could be."

"Hey, wanna have a _Hot Tub Party_ ," Chin leered comically. "There seem to be some fairly impressive explosions going off under the water but these guys all look pretty happy."

Catherine looked at Kono and they both rolled their eyes. "I'll pass thanks."

Danny's phone rang just as he reached for another box of fireworks. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw Grace's picture on the screen.

"Hey, Monkey, what's up?" he asked as he grimaced at the drawing of a large tank crushing a small village on the box labeled _Natural Born Killers_.

" _Ally's mom was in a car accident_." Danny could hear the tears in his daughter's voice and instantly everything else faded away and he was fixated entirely on her.

"Is she ok?" His voice was tense as he clutched the phone tighter.

The rest of team sensed the change in his demeanor and reacted immediately. They all focused directly on Danny, ready to move at a moment's notice. Steve stepped directly into his partner's field of view with an expectant look on his face.

Whatever Gracie needed he was prepared to make it happen.

" _Yes … I mean she will be …_ " Grace sniffled then sighed. Danny relaxed slightly and shot the others a reassuring look to let them know his daughter was in no immediate danger.

"Take a deep breath and tell me what's going on," he said softly.

" _Ally's mom was on her way home from work last night and she got into an accident. The police told Ally's dad the other driver was drinking."_

"But she's ok?" Danny asked again, wanting to be sure.

" _She broke her leg,"_ Grace reported. _"And she got stitches in her forehead."_

"Has Ally gotten a chance to see her and talk to her?" Danny could hear Grace's voice growing steadier and her breaths evening out.

" _Yes. They sent her home from the hospital this morning. Ally was really scared last night. Her grandma came and stayed with them while her dad went to the hospital. But now that she's had a chance to see her mom she feels better."_

"I'm sure she does," Danny said soothingly. He could tell that just getting to talk about it was helping his daughter calm down. Still, he could also sense there was something more Grace wasn't saying.

" _She has to be on crutches for a while_ ," Grace continued, " _So that means … and I know this isn't the most important thing …we won't be able to have the 4_ _th_ _of July party at their house. Her grandma is coming to stay but … well you know …between looking after Ally's mom and watching Ally and her brothers … her grandma won't be able to get ready for the party or …"_

"Ok … slow down … take a breath," Danny said.

" _I know the most important thing is that her mom's ok but we spent so much time planning things for this party and we made a playlist and … "_

If there was one thing Danny knew for sure it was that his kind hearted daughter understood that Ally's mom being ok was all that really mattered. But she was also thirteen and disappointed and facing the cancellation of something she'd been looking forward to. He knew how hard that was and he didn't want her to feel guilty about being disappointed.

"I know." He tried to keep his voice as even as possible. "Are you still with Linda and Grandma Josie?"

" _Yes_ ," Grace sighed. " _We just got back from cheerleading practice. Grandma Josie is making lunch. Ally wasn't at practice today so we called her and that's how we found out. She feels bad about the party but it's not her fault."_

"Of course it isn't," Danny agreed, "But still … I understand why she feels bad. She's disappointed too."

" _I told her it was ok and the most important thing was to help her mom."_

"That's very sweet of you, Monkey."

" _It's just … we worked really hard and we were gonna have fun … and this was the first party we planned ourselves …"_

"I know," Danny said sympathetically. "Listen, I'm gonna wrap up what I'm doing here and swing by and pick you up. We'll talk about this when we get home, ok?"

" _Ok."_

"I'll see you soon, Grace," Danny said reassuringly. "We'll figure something out."

He disconnected the call and slid the phone back into his pocket with a sigh.

"Everything ok?" Steve asked worriedly. "Something wrong with Gracie?"

"No, nothing like that." Danny couldn't help but smile at the look on his partner's face. Steve was ready to take whatever actions were necessary to fix whatever was making his favorite niece unhappy. "It looks like her plans for the 4th of July are falling through."

Steve breathed a sigh of relief that it was nothing more serious. Broken party plans could be easily dealt with. "Her party at Ally's?"

Yeah … wait … " Danny looked at his best friend with disbelief. "You not only know she's going to a party on the 4th but you know whose house it's at?"

"I listen when Gracie talks," Steve said defensively.

Catherine, Chin and Kono watched the exchange with amusement.

"What are my plans for the 4th?" Danny asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I have no idea," Steve smirked. "I don't listen when you talk."

Catherine shook her head and smiled. "You were saying, Danny?"

"I forget what I was saying," he huffed.

"About Grace's plans …" Catherine said leadingly, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Oh right," Danny replied. "Ally's mom was in a car accident last night and broke her leg so the party looks like a no go. I'd offer to let her have it our place but that's the week the plumbers are coming to replace the water lines and the backyard is gonna be dug up. Ally's house was the only other one with enough outdoor space to accommodate everyone."

"That's too bad," Catherine said as the others murmured their agreement.

She turned and looked at Steve and an entire conversation passed between them without a single word being spoken.

"They can move it to our house," Steve offered as Catherine nodded in agreement. "We've got plenty of room. They can bring their suits and swim if they want. I can put up the volleyball net."

"No … that wasn't … I wasn't hinting … " Danny said.

"I didn't think you were," Steve said sincerely.

"They've been putting so much time into getting ready for this party," Catherine said. "Grace has been talking about if for weeks. It'd be a shame to have to cancel it."

"I know but …" Danny hesitated, "you do realize this is a boy/girl party, right?"

Steve grinned. "Then it's all the better they be at our house where I can keep an eye on them."

"Steve … " Catherine said warningly.

"I'm just sayin … " he shrugged. "So, our place then?"

"Sounds good to me," Catherine nodded.

"I can't ask you guys." Danny shook his head adamantly. "This is too much. Maybe  
I can call around and find someplace to rent or ..."

"Just stop. That's silly. There's no reason to go to all that trouble," Steve insisted. "Just call all the parents and make sure they're ok with moving the party and we'll have it at our place."

"I doubt too many of them will have a problem with moving it to the head of Five-0's house," Danny chuckled. "That's pretty much an assurance of no shenanigans."

Steve nodded. "I offer an ironclad 'No Shenanigans' guarantee. So it's settled then."

"Sounds like it to me," Catherine smiled. "Our place it is."

Steve beamed at her. He would never get tired of hearing her use the phrase 'our place'.

"Fine," Danny acquiesced. He knew better than to argue with Steve and Catherine when their minds were made up.

Especially where Grace was concerned.

"But I'm buying all the food and refreshments. I insist."

Steve waved him off. "Since we're grilling anyway maybe you guys can all come. We can invite Jenna and the kids if they don't have any plans. Maybe Grover, Duke, Kamekona, Esther … it'll be fun."

Chin pointed at Kono. "We have a family thing in the morning but maybe we can stop over after."

"Excellent," Steve nodded then turned back to Danny. "Just have Gracie let us know if there's anything special she needs."

"I'm serious … I don't want you guys to go to any trouble," Danny repeated.

"It's no trouble," Steve and Catherine said in unison.

"Hey," Catherine continued, "Carrie told me she and John went to a party last week and the people throwing it rented some kind of movie screen set up that let them watch movies right on the beach."

"That sounds like a great idea," Steve said enthusiastically.

"I'll call her and see if she knows where they got it." Catherine made a mental note to call Carrie as soon as she got home from work.

"But I'm telling you right now we're not watching _The Notebook_ ," Steve said emphatically.

"As I've told you time and time again … you aren't nearly as funny as you think you are," Danny huffed.

"Yes, I am," Steve smirked.

"The whole thing sounds like fun but I definitely think you should avoid the cheap fireworks," Kono advised. "Especially one called … " she picked up the box and wrinkled her nose as she read the name, " _Sexy Shock and Awe_."

Danny snorted then pointed to Steve and Catherine. "You two need that one."

Steve grinned and wrapped his arm around Catherine. "After 15+ years I'd be shocked if you were still awed."

"I'm always awed by you," Catherine smiled as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "And I always will be."

"That's nauseating." Danny rolled his eyes.

"Besides," Catherine added with a wink. "Cheap backyard fireworks can't hold a candle to something … or someone … who really makes the earth move."

"I was just thinking the exact same thing," Steve beamed at her.

"Ok … that's it …I'm leaving." Danny headed for the door.

"You started it," Chin pointed out as he fell into step behind Danny.

"You really should have learned by now," Kono chimed in with a chuckle as she too moved towards the door.

"Tell Grace to call me so we can talk menu," Catherine called to Danny's retreating form.

"Let's wrap this up and go home and make some fireworks of our own," Steve growled as he and Catherine took one last look around then turned to leave.

"I like the way you think, Commander," she purred. "Bring on the shock and awe."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on_ _fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
